Meet You
by hyenieepie
Summary: Sekelas tapi tidak pernah saling menyapa. LuMin's here/GS
1. Chapter 1

Meet..

Main Cast: Kim Minseok, Lu Han, Other

Genre: School Life, Drama

Cerita asli milik saya, Cuma pinjem nama untuk cast aja

Warning! Genderswitch^^

"Kalian bisa langsung melihat nama kalian di dinding kelas" hari ini memulai tahun ajaran baru. Aku Kim Minseok, siswi XOXO High School kelas 3. Aku memulai mencari kelas baru ku. Kesal juga saat tau kelas kami harus diacak lagi setelah 2 tahun.

Di kelas 3-a, tidak ada namaku. Hufft, padahal sebagian besar temanku berada di sana. Kelas 3-b dan 3-c juga tidak ada. Aku beralih ke kelas 3-d 'Kim Minseok' namaku disana. Tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Kulihat daftar nama murid yang akan jadi teman sekelasku. 'Lu Han' woahh ku pikir dia masuk kelas 3-a. Luhan itu idola sekolah, ngomong ngomong. Aku berjalan masuk keruang kelas baruku.

"Minseok-ah.."

"hei, Kyungsoo-ya. Kamu di kelas ini juga?" dia berjalan masuk sambil memegang tas nya

"iya nih.. duduk bersama ya" aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk

Tak kusangka jika yang duduk di belakangku dan kyungsoo adalah lu han, entah kenapa aku jadi gugup.

"seokiee, lu han duduk di belakang mu lho. Mau tukaran tempat duduk?" aku mendelik sebal

"duduk saja di tempatmu" kurasa sekarang dia sebal karena mem-pout kan bibirnya

"kalian ini sudah kelas 3, jadi kurangi waktu bermain kalian dan perbanyak belajar" ini Guru Cho. Guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas kami.

"sebagai pemanasan otak dari libur panjang kalian kemarin, ada 2 soal di papan tulis siapa yang bisa silahkan maju" kami sekelas mendesah kesal, huh baru juga masuk sudah di kasih soal. Matematika lagi. Ya walaupun sambil menggerutu tapi tetap di kerjakan

"saya Pak"

"iya Lu Han-sshi silahkan maju" woooaa, seluruh siswa dikelas bersorak. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu heran. Lu han memang unggul dibanyak bidang –semua orang tau. Tetapi tetap saja penggemarnya –khususnya di kelas merasa takjub. Ku akui aku juga cukup salut dengan lu han.

Dia menyelesaikan soalnya dengan begitu cepat. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"kalian semua jangan hanya bertepuk tangan. Mengerjakan saja tidak bisa" ujar pak cho sambil menghapus soal dan kembali menulis soal baru.

"untuk soal selanjutnya yang mengerjakan..." aku gugup, takutnya aku.. "kim minseok" dipanggil.

"semangat minseokie" ujar kyungsoo, aku memegang kapur tulis dengan erat, huh tanganku basah. Kupikir aku akan lama berdiri di depan kelas. Ku tulis lagi soal tersebut

"bisa, kim miseok" ucap pak Cho seperti menusuk,eh. "ah.. belum pak" pasti semua orang di kelas sedang menatapku, entah kasihan atau prihatin. "silahkan duduk" ku letakkan spidol dan berjalan menunduk. Benar benar memalukan.

Kemarin Itu baru hari pertama di kelas, hari ini kelas olah raga. Aku sungguh benci berkeringat. Untung saja Guru Yoon sedang absen, setidaknya untuk hari ini lewat. Siswa perempuan sedang menoton di pinggir lapangan sambil membicarakan si kapten sepak bola. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Han. Aku hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali bergumam 'em' atau 'ohh'.

"Lu Han itu ya, sudah pintar, jago olah raga, bisa musik juga. Aku mau deh jadi kekasihnya" ujar Krystal sambil memainkan kukunya

"huu.. dalam mimpi mu saja" ujar Irene

Aku kembali dari kantin sambil memegang minumanku. Ku lihat di tempat duduk ku sedang berkumpun para penggemar Lu Han. Jadi aku harus duduk di kursi siswa lain.

"heii.. Guru datang. Minggir minggir.." ujar ku. Akhirnya guru Lee datang dan menyelamatkan tempat duduk ku.

Aku dan Lu Han hanya teman sekelas yang kebetulan tempat duduk nya di belakang ku. Kami tak penah saling menyapa, ataupun meminjam barang seperti teman lainnya. Peralatan ku lengkap. Punya Lu Han juga kurasa lengkap itu mengapa kami tidak pernah saling pinjam barang. Kalaupun aku ingin bertanya pelajaran pasti ke kyungsoo. Aku sukar bersosialisasi. Itu mengapa aku tak mudah dekat dengan orang lain, khususnya laki-laki.

berminggu minggu berlalu. Aku sudah dapat bersosialisasi dengan hampir semua orang di kelas, kecuali Lu Han. Walaupun kami sudah pernah berbicara kecil sebelumnya, tapi kami tetap tidak akrab. Aku bisa akrab dengan semua orang di kelas –dengan laki laki juga, tapi dengannya belum. Dia juga begitu. Tapi ku harap percakapan kecil kami bisa membuat kami menjadi akrab.

Hari ini kami ada tugas membuat dan membaca puisi. Aku penasaran apakah Lu Han juga pandai di bidang sastra.

"ah pak saya kurang pandai membaca puisi. Jadi maaf kalau jelek" ujar Lu Han, ahh Tuhan Itu memang adil. Tapi aku juga tak pandai baca puisi, hemmm.

Dia menyelesaikan puisinya dengan –biasa. Sebenarnya aku juga malu mengatakannya karena aku juga biasa, lalu apa yang luar biasa dariku?

"jadi siapa yang ingin tampil selanjutnya?" ujar Guru Choi dengan senyum mautnya, ahh kalau dia masih tampan walaupun sudah menginjak umur kepala empat.

"minseok-ah.. maju, ayo minseok.." euh.. aku tak percaya luhan memberiku semangat

"Yang lain dulu saja" ujarku panik. Tidak. aku tidak semangat saat Lu Han memberiku semangat, aku malah cemas. Sungguh aku paling tidak bisa berdiri di depan kelas dengan percaya diri. Seperti semua orang menatapku dengan tajam.

"ya Kim Minseok, silahkan maju" ujar Guru Choi. Ya mau tidak mau aku maju, kalau tidak nilaiku akan kosong.

Setelah menampilkan puisiku, aku merasa menyesal sudah maju, tapi setidaknya aku ada nilai walaupun standar. Puisiku sangan jelekk.

"Puisi mu bagus, minseok" ujar luhan

"terima kasih lu" ujarku tersenyum. Dia pasti berpikir 'minseok sama jeleknya dengan ku' ya setidaknya dia punya poin minus nya, dan aku punya banyak poin minus. Tak masalah.

Hari ini lagi lagi aku gugup,pelajaran seni akan praktik menyanyi. Aku tidak meragukan suaraku, ya setidaknya ini poin plus ku.

"lu kau nyanyi apa?" kupikir kami sekarang sudah cukup dekat untuk berbicara tentang hal yang lebih dari sekedar 'pinjam pensil mu' atau 'lihat catatanmu'.

"aku nyanyi lagu dari negara asalku Tian Mi Mi. Tapi hari ini tenggorokanku sedang bermasalah. Jadi aku pasrah saja jika nilaiku standar." Aku tersenyum, setidaknya aku bisa unggul dari lu han hari ini

"iya, semangat ya.."

Praktik berjalan lancar, seperti yang kuduga. Tapi aku merasa jahat pada lu han.

"selamat ya, min. Penampilanmu sangat bagus" ujar lu han

"kalau kau sedang fit, penampilanmu juga pasti bagus" kataku sambil tersenyum

"ah begitu ya" ujar lu han sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

Setelah belajar cukup lama, kupikir aku sangat menyukai kelas baruku. Teman teman juga sangat baik dan kompak. Tidak ada yang mau menang sendiri –kecuali dalam hal mendekati luhan,untuk perempuan. Aku tetap sama, mencoba lebih banyak belajar dan belajar karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian di semester ini.

Hari ini XOXO High School tidak melakukan kegiatan belajar seperti biasanya, karena para guru sedang rapat, untuk ujian mungkin. Jam kosong ini dimanfaatkan oleh siswa siswi khususnya kelas 3 untuk bermain. Dan saat ini di lapangan futsal semua siswa menaruh atensinya di sana, karena sedang diadakan pertandingan antar kelas. Yang bermain saat ini adalah kelasku dan mantan kelasku 3-a.

Tentu saja aku mendukung kelasku, walaupun aku juga pernah di sana. Lu han belum memasuki lapangan tetapi skor telah menunjukkan kelasku lebih unggul dua angka dari kelas 3-a. Aku duduk di antara teman kelasku yang bersorak riuh jika tim dari kelasku memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Aku hanya tersenyum walaupun dalam hatiku aku sangat bangga dengan kelasku.

Pada menit berikutnya gawang kelas ku ke-bobolan dari tim kelas 3-a. Aahh sayang sekali. Pendukung kelasku mendesah kecewa, lalu berteriak "lu han.. lu han" saat itu juga luhan masuk kelapangan menggantikan kim jongin.

Dia tersenyum kearah kami. Aku tersenyum sambil bergumam "Fighting" dengan mengepalkan tangan. Setelah itu lu han menambah poin di papan skor tim 3-d. Kami bersorak, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut bersorak.

Pertandingan selesai dengan kelas 3-d yang memenangkan pertandingan. Kami memasuki kelas dengan sorak kemenangan.

"tenang tenang. Jadi karena kita telah memenangkan pertandingan ini, walaupun hanya pertandingan persahabatan tapi aku akan mentraktik kalian semua. Ayo kekantin" ujar kim joonmyeon ketua kelas kami, anak konglomerat korea selatan.

"ahh.. thankseu joonmyeoniee" ujar krystal sambil menggoda, dasar krystal..

Aku mengambil handphone ku dahulu baru kekantin, saat sadar kelas telah sepi. Kalau gratisan memang enak sih.

"minseokiee.."

"eoh lu han, belum keluar. Ku kira tinggal aku sendiri" ujar ku sambil menghampirinya di pintu kelas

"aku menunggumu" aku terkejut

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"aku.. hanya ingin bilang terima kasih" ujarnya tersenyum

"untuk apa?"

"telah memberiku semangat tadi" kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona

"ah iya.. teman kelas yang lain juga memberi semangat lho"

"iya ya? Tapi aku hanya melihatmu.. ah yasudah kita susul yang lain yuk" ujarnya salah tingkah sambil berjalan duluan

Apa aku salah dengar? Kenapa aku senang ya?

"minseokie, ayo" ujarnya lagi

"ah iya lu" ku rasa aku menyukai lu han.

Pasti pipiku memerah.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you okay? (sequel)

Main Cast: Kim Minseok, Lu Han

Genre: School Life, Drama

Warn! GenderSwitch, Cerita asli milik saya

Happy reading~

Sehabis ulangan,ulangan lagi? Ada, di XOXO High School. Namanya ulangan perbaikan, entahlah kenapa sekolah ini sangat baik terhadap muridnya, ya salah satunya aku. Matematika. Pelajarannya Pak Cho. Wali kelas. Yaa

Aku sedang berusaha memahami setiap soal yang terdapat pada lembar soal ini. Tapi kenapa dia tak memahamiku.. ayolah aku sangat payah matematika. Mau bertanya pada kyungsoo, dia juga perbaikan. Aku juga tak menyangka, ini pasti karena dia sudah belajar pacaran. Ku dengar rumor yang beredar kyungsoo dan jongin itu pacaran, saat kutanya pada kyungsoo dia hanya malu malu begitu.

Lalu dengan berat hati aku bertanya pada Lu Han. Sebenarnya malu juga takut.

"lu.. em, bisa minta bantuan, tidak?" aku masih menyembunyikan lembar soalku

"bantu apa?" dia bertanya sembari melepas headset nya

"ini.. em, aku kurang mengerti tentang soal nomor 25, bisa tolong jelaskan?" dia mendelik kearahku

"MINSEOK, KAMU PERBAIKAN?" tuhkann.. dia pasti prihatin sekarang.

"Ah.. tiba tiba aku jadi ingat cara mengerjakannya. Yasudah terima kasih ya" ku tarik lembar soalku dan segera berlari ke perpustakaan.

"menyebalkan, kalau memang tidak mau membantu ya tak usah berkoar koar begitu. Kan satu kelas sekarang mengetahuinya" aku terus memilin milin dasiku. Benar benar sebal. Jadi sekarang bagaimana caranya aku mengerjakan soal ini. Ahh kenapa rasanya soal soal ini mengejekku?

"Seokiee, kau dari mana saja" kyungsoo langsung memberiku pertanyaan setelah aku duduk ditempatku

"dari Perpustakaan,kyung" aku menidurkan kepalaku di meja

"Lembar soalmu mana?"

"sudah ku kumpul"

"oh ya sudah, mau kekantin?"

"tidak"

"baiklah, aku duluan ya"

Aku hanya bergumam.

"jadi bagaimana caranya kamu mengerjakan soal tadi?" aku terkejut. Ku kira aku hanya sendiri di kelas. Aku menegakkan badanku

"kerjakan sendiri" aku masih kesal dengan luhan

"oo, bisa"

"kamu nyepelein aku" aku sungguh tak terima

"tanya saja, min" aku hanya bergumam sambil menidurkan kepalaku lagi

"mau kekantin?" tanya luhan

"tidak"

"mau ke toilet" aku mendelik kearah luhan

"hanya bercanda" dia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan V Sign nya

"hari ini Guru Kim sedang absen. Dia memberikan tugas untuk dikerjakan" joomyeon datang sambil membagikan kertas. Ngomong ngomong ini sudah ujian kan? Kenapa masih ada tugas lagi, ya tuhan.

Aku mengerutu kesal, soal kimia yang di berikan benar benar membuat moodku menurun. Aku hanya menatap soal kimia sambil membaringkan kepala ke meja. Mungkin saja jika ku tatap soal itu akan bekerja sediri.

"seokiee, kamu bisa?"

"tidak" aku menjawab dengan seadanya

"kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi lemas begitu"

"tidak apa apa" lalu tangan kyungsoo memegang dahiku

"astaga.. kamu sakit, min. Suhu tubuhmu pasti meningkat" aihh, tentu saja kyung.

"apa? Kamu sakit? Pantas saja sedari tadi sensitif begitu? Apa benar benar sakit? Mau pulang tidak?" ahh? Aku hanya terbengong? Lu han berbicara sepanjang itu? Biasanya hanya 'em' atau 'iya'

Kyungsoo juga menatap lu han bingung.

Jadi hari ini aku absen sekolah. Bosan. Aku memandangi langit langit kamarku. Sejujurnya aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku lu han sekarang. Jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama kali masuk kels 3. Dulu dia sangat pendiam, sekarang semua orang di jahili. Tapi yang membuat aku bingung sejauh ini aku belum pernah merasa di jahili lu han. Ah lu han begitu pasti karna bergaul dengan chanyeol, jongin dan sehun. Iya mereka itu pelawak kelas 3-d, makanya lu han tertular. Ya mengapa aku jadi membahas lu han,eoh.

"seokie-ya, panas badanmu sudah menurun?" eommaku memeriksa dahiku

"entahlah eomma. Emm kalau panas minseok menurun, minseok boleh sekolah ya?" tanyaku sambil memberi aegyo terbaik

"iya. Suhu tubuh minseok sudah menurun kok" aku tersenyum, hari ini boleh sekolah.

"minseokk.. sudah sembuh? Wajahmu masih pucat lho" krystal bertanya sambil bejalan kearahku

"sudah mendingan kok, aku bosan dirumah makanya aku sekolah saja" aku masih memakai sweeterku. Setiap awal musim dingin aku pasti sakit.

"syukur deh, jadi hari ini tidak ada yang merasa bosan juga ya, kan minseok sudah sekolah lagi" aku bingung maksud perkataan chanyeol

"siapa yang bosan?" chanyeol tersenyum jahil kearahku

"ada deh.." dasar aneh, aku melihat kearah luhan, dia juga melihat kearaku dan tersenyum aku juga tersenyum padanya

"comeback to class minseok"

"terima kasih lu"

"bunga kembali mengembangkan kelopaknya setelah disiram air" aku mual melihat sehun puisi begitu, teman lain tertawa tapi lu han memukul punggung sehun, aku masih tak mengerti. Baru sehari tidak sekolah aku tertinggal banyak lawakan deh.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk dibangku sehun, di sampingnya ada jongin. Sepertinya mereka sudah go publik, melihat bagaimana mereka dekat sekarang.

"kamu benar sudah baikan, min?" luhan duduk disampingku, aku menegakkan badanku

"iya kok, Cuma masih sedikt pusing" dia tampak khawatir begitu, apa aku salah?

"kenapa minum es?" dia mendelik sebal sambil mengambil minumanku

"hanya ingin,lu. Kembalikan" dia meminum habis jus ku dari sedotan yang kupakai, eoh itu artinya kan.. tidak tidak

"ya lu han, aku masih sakit. Kamu minum minuman bekas ku, nanti kamu yang sakit"

"ciee perhatiann" aku menoleh kebelakang, sehun sedang memperhatikan kami seperti sedang nonton drama

"pergi sana, pergii" usir lu han

"sedikit saja lu" sehun memelas, sedang lu han sedang komat kamit enatah apa

"ya sudah" sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sekarang dia duduk di dekat pasangan kyungsoo-jongin, heung.

"kamu bicara apa tadi ke sehun" dia tersenyum "tidak kok"

Hari ini aku lebih baik dari kemarin, aku memasuki kelas dengan semangat. Pertandingan futsal juga di adakan lagi sembari para guru membagikan hasil ujian, uhh aku sungguh cemas dengan nilaiku.

Sekarang area pinggir lapangan sudah di penuhi berbagai kalangan murid. Aku tentu saja duduk di bagian kelasku. Aku sengaja memilih bangku paling depan, agar bisa melihat luhan dengan jelas, eh.

Sekarang dia sedang bermain di lapangan dengan lincahnya. Dia sungguh tampan. Kali ini tim kelasku melawan tim kelas 3-c. Kami bersorak saat tim kelasku menyerang tim kelas 3-c. Saat ini skor masih 0-0, kelas 3-c cukup kuat karena mereka memiliki choi minho yang juga pemain andalan XOXO High Schoo, selain lu han tentu saja.

Ku lihat luhan menghampiriku, dia merenggut minuman yang ku genggam dan langsung meneguknya kasar. Haus sih haus, tapi itu kan minumanku.

Ku sadari banyak pasang mata yang menatap kami bingung, jangan lupakan lu han itu idola sekolah. Aku jadi ngeri sendiri.

"ciee yang makin romatis, kapan officialnya lu, minseok kan tak tahan jika di beri harapan palsu terus" aku mendelik sebal ke arah krystal bermaksud 'kamu ngomong apa' sedang dia tersenyum atau smirk sambil berisyarat 'tenang saja'

"tunggu saja eoh" lu han tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata sambil berlari lagi kelapangan sebelumnya ia memberikan tempat minumku yang sudah kosong, uhh dadaku bergemuru.

"apa sih krys, jangan bicara asal asal dong" ujarku sebal tapi hatiku senang juga

"lu han juga sih, greget lihat dia itu. Suka tapi tak mau bilang" aku bingung

"maksudmu?" dia memutar bola matanya kesal

"itu, itu. Lihat pertandingan mulai lagi" dia menggerakkan bahuku kembali menghadap depan. Aku menggerutu kesal

Pertandingan berakhir dengan tim kelas 3-c yang memenangkan pertandingan.

"kamu sih lu, semangat sih semangat tapi jangan berlebihan dong. Kan masukin bola ke gawang sendiri" iya tadi ada insiden memalukan. Lu han memasukan bolanya ke gawang sendiri. Perutku geli, kok bisa lu han se-ceroboh itu.

"aish.. kalian ini, bermain tidak. Bisanya komentar saja. Iya kan minseok?" aku terkejut

"iss, cari sekutu sana" ujar jongin yang masih sebal

Dua hari kemudian, lu han tidak masuk ke sekolah, katanya sakit. Aku khawatir.

"bisa bisanya lu han sakit" kata irene. Kami sedang berkumpul di kantin sambil makan

"lu han juga manusia kan, bisa saja dia sakit" aku berbicara sambil memilih bawang goreng yang ada di sayurku, saat aku sadar mereka ( Krystal, Irene, Kyungsoo) melihatku sambil tersenyum misterius

"apa?" aku bingung

"huh, lu han si pengulur waktu"-Krystal

"dan minseok, perempuan paling tidak peka"-kyungsoo. Sedangkan irene hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Aku kesal "kalau bicara yang jelas dong"

"kurang jelas apanya?"-Irene

"lu han kan hari ini absen bagaimana kalau seusai jam sekolah kita jenguk lu han" joonmyeon berkata di depan kelas "aku tak bisa hari ini"-eunji "aku juga"-youngjae

"jadi bagaimana kalau perwakilan saja yang pergi" usul joomyeon "iya begitu saja"

Akhirnya yang pergi menjenguk luhan itu, joonmyeon, krystal, sehun, jongin, kyungsoo, chanyeol dan aku. Mereka memaksaku, padahal tanpa di paksa juga aku mau, hehehe

"jadi kau sakit apa sebenarnya? Tampaknya baik baik saja" ujar chanyeol sarkastik

"aku ini sedang sakit, tak perlu kau bentak Park Giant" aishh lu han ini sakit saja masih menyebalkan. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya rolling eyes.

"minseok mengkhawatirkan mu lu" krystal mulai lagi

"please, krys" aku masal sebenarnya menanggapinya

"apa nya? Aku hanya menagih janji lu han" janji apa?

"jadi kau mau sekarang?" lu han merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk "tentu saja" semua orang yang ada di kamar lu han bingung menatap dua orang ini. Tapi yang membuat aku bingung lagi kenapa lu han menatap kearah ku. Sedangkan kyungsoo mendorongku agar mendekat ke lu han. Sontak saja membuatku semakin bingung.

Aku sekarang duduk di hadapan lu han, aku jadi gugup. Kenapa semua orang jadi menatap serius ke arah ku

"jadi, minseokiee, um.." dia seperti salah tingkah

"bicara lah lu. Kau semakin menyebalkan" ujar sehun sambil terus memfokuskan pada komiknya –komik lu han

"iss.. diamlah hun"

"ehm.. jadi begini. Sejujurnya aku juga kurang tau kapan rasa ini tumbuh begitu saja di hatiku" oii aku berdebar. Rasanya seperti nonton drama saja

"dengarkan baik baik ya. Aku menyukaimu minseokiee, dan aku tau kamu juga suka sama aku" dia menarik napasnya

"jadi aku mau kamu jadi kekasih ku. Aku tak menerima tolakan" aku bingung juga terkejut. Dia ini mengungkapkan perasaanya apa menyuruh sih

"jawab minseok-ah" joonmyeon tersenyum kearahku, aku makin gugup saja

"kamu tak menerima penolakan,kan? Jadi?" dia itu bodoh atau apa. Ahhhh aku maluu. Ku rasa wajahku memerah sekarang. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya dan langsung memelukku. Ini namanya double terkejutnya.

"hoi, masih ada kita disini" ujar jongin sambil menatap malas kearah kami,aku dan lu han.

Sedang kami hanya tersenyum kikuk. "bicara begitu saja susah sekali. Lelaki macam apa kamu lu" ujar krystal sewot

"kau itu tak akan pernah tau ya" ujar lu han tak kalah sewot, kami hanya tertawa.

Hari sudah semakin sore, kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

"cepat sehat lu"

"cepat sehat, dan kembali ke sekolah ya" aku masih malu melihat wajahnya, dia tersenyum geli sambil mengacak rambutku

"sampai bertemu, minseokie" aku menyembunyikan rona wajahku, jadi sekarang aku pacar lu han? Rasanya senyumku susah luntur, hihi

End

Trims ya yang udah review kemarin. Sudah di buat sequelnya tapi maaf bgt klo ngebosenin ya. Btw congrats for exo oppadeul menang banyak di MAMA.


End file.
